DC Database talk:Naming Conventions
Legion of Super-Heroes, alternate futures, etc. For those who doesn't know, the Legion of Super-Heroes lives about 1000 years in the future, and it's timelines are highly affected by crises (for example Crisis on Infinite Earths, Zero Hour and Infinite Crisis). That makes them extra complicated to follow the naming conventions. There are a discussion going on at the Legion of Super-Heroes talk page about it's naming conventions, which the most important parts is reposted here: 1st suggestion by Brian Kurtz * Code name by itself - redirects to disambig page, except in the case where the character in question is exclusive to only one reality. If different versions of this character exist, then the current version should be named "Name (Modern)". * Code name followed by real name in parenthesis - should be used for the character as they are currently seen today. All modern versions of the LSH should have page names that follow this format. * Code name followed by (Pre-Zero Hour) - indicates all "classic" LSH members. The hero name should reflect the last alias used by the character prior to reboot; example Light Lass vs. Lightning Lass. Also, all other name changes such as Imra Ardeen to Imra Ardeen Rannz should redirect to Saturn Girl (Pre-Zero Hour). * Code name followed by (Post-Zero Hour) - indicates all LSH members that appear after Legion of Super-Heroes (1989 series) #61 and Legionnaires #18; The only exceptions should be characters who went by a code name different from that of their Pre-Zero Hour incarnation, ala Chameleon Boy became Chameleon etc. 2nd suggestion by The Clever Guy * Real name followed by universe in parenthesis - the page's title. * Code name by itself' - is a disambiguation page, containing all incarnations of the particular character. OR redirects to the only character with that code name (or, if the characters real name is unknown, is the title of the page). * Code name followed by real name in parenthesis - redirects to the character's current or latest incarnation. * Real name followed by (Pre-Zero Hour/Pre-ZH) - indicates all "classic" LSH members. ** Code name followed by (Pre-Zero Hour/Pre-ZH) - redirects to the pre-Zero Hour character's page. This is because 1) the naming conventions look like that, and 2) most of the characters from Glorithverse did not use a code name at the time. * Real name followed by (Post-Zero Hour/Post-ZH) - indicates all LSH members that appear after Legion of Super-Heroes (1989 series) #61 and Legionnaires #18. ** Code name followed by (Post-Zero Hour/Post-ZH) - redirects to character page. * Pre-Zero Hour/Post-Zero Hour vs. Pre-ZH/Post-ZH - let people vote for this. * Real name followed by (Modern Age/Post-Infinite Crisis/New Earth) - indicates the current incarnation of the "Legionverse". ** Code name followed by (Modern Age/Post-Infinite Crisis/New Earth) - redirects to the character's page. * Modern Age vs. Post-Infinite Crisis and New Earth - also a thing to vote about, although New Earth may not be a good thing, because I don't think DC Comics have confirmed which reality the current Legion belongs to. Other ideas/suggestions? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 16:02, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ::I vote against Modern Age for the designation for the most recent reboot, since, if Modern Age is taken to be anything post-1985, that would cover all 3 Legion incarnations! As for New Earth v. Post-IC, you're right that we really don't know yet. The Lightning Saga further mucked up matters by implying that the New Earth Supes was in the Pre-ZH Legion! --Profzoom 18:24, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :::I vote for Post-IC for the most recent revamp! That's because I think they're more qualified with that designation than the pre-ZH Legion, even if they've appeared in the Lightning Saga! Also worth noting is that those different Legions may coexist due to the new multiverse (who knows, both Legions may come from New Earth continuity, has there been any confirmation from DC that the multiverse won't expand due to alternate futures?). But now I'm going to wonder if the Glorithverse characters are gonna have separate articles, or if they are just on a separate section at the pre-ZH article as a possible future for the Legionnaires. The more I think about it, the more complicated it becomes. (But I also wonder why the Glorithverse characters couldn't be at the same pre-ZH article. Maybe I'm just exaggerating the situation with the Glorithverse.) Hope that made any sense. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 18:51, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :::Now I'm beginning to think that *Character name (New Earth)" is a possibility for characters from the most recent revamp of Mark Waid and Barry Kitson. That's because, that Legionverse must be at least one of New Earth's futures. Mon-El was put in the Phantom Zone in the present, and appeared in the current Legion continuity. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 07:52, 15 July 2007 (UTC)